Silver Bells
by Dexal
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own chobits! Chi and Hideki have just moved from their old apartments to the new city when Hideki proposed to Chi AND THEY GET MARRIED!


Silver Bells

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits!_

It was a new life, being with Hedeki, living with him; Chi and Hedeki had finally finished moving into their new two bedroom apartment; small but passing the apartments were no different from the ones that they moved from… It was old, but beautiful and very well kept.

Chi unpacked boxes as Hideki hauled them in; what a team they made, by mid-day half of the packing was done. Up and down the stairs went Hideki carrying with him all of the heavy boxes; boxes that were actually labeled this time; and as he stormed over the threshold, setting down the box with a sigh of relief he caught sight of that glimmering smile plastered across Chi's face. A delicate and fragile smile; The kind of smile that if looks could kill this one could cause mass murder.

"I'm almost done Chi only a few more boxes." Said Hideki as he gently slid the box towards her.

"Chi!"

He worked his way down the stairs again; his mind working a mile a minute. The inside of his pocket felt hot and heavy; something hidden inside made him excited, full of great anticipation, full of love and devotion. His hand rummaged deep into his pants pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box, he stroked the soft velvet delicately; then he opened it. The glimmer of a glorious diamond met his gaze, beautiful, special, but no more that she is to him. Looking down at the beautiful diamond and looking back at the window of his apartment, he knew that tonight would be the night that he made his final dedication to the woman of his dreams, to the love of his life.

Carrying in the last box full of books he set it down near Chi, who by now was knelt down by the shelf neatly stacking things in their rightful place; he looked at her fondly; her face intent and full of over exceeding patience; yes defiantly, tonight shall be the last night that they just live together, for tomorrow we will be engaged to be married.

"Chi, I, I have something for you!"

"Chi?"

"Umm," He took a deep gulp as red coloring flushed his face.

He pulled out the small velvet box; kneeling down next to her he slid the box towards her.

"Chi?"

Chi picked up the box holding it delicately she looked up at Hideki confused.

"You got Chi a present, but Chi didn't get you anything?"

"It's alright Chi, I got it for you because I love you, and I didn't expect you to get anything for me."

"Chi!!!" She said as she pulled the box close to her heart.

"I love it Hideki thank you!!!"

"Ha-ha, no Chi look inside of it." He said quite casually.

Tilting her head to the side she opened the box; a beautiful ring stare back at her; with a silver band and a sparkling new diamond; the light reflecting a beautiful rainbow color as she tilted it from side to side.

"It's beautiful Hideki!"

"Chi, this is my declaration of love to you; I love you more than anything else in this world and ever since that day that I first met you I knew that you were the only one for me; I promise to love and take care of you as long as I live, all that I ask is that you please marry me."

"Chi!!!" She said, as she embraced Hideki around the neck.

He picked her up in his arms and swung her around in circles, both of them ecstatic.

The next day the both of them started their wedding plans; they both agreed on a simple wedding. Together they both went to many shops, looking through magazines of decorations, setting up catering reservations, even getting a small trio together to sing at their reception. They called all their guests, mostly people from their old apartments, and asked them to please look forward to receiving an invitation in the mail. Mr. Ueda even agreed to make the cake for the reception; and finally the color scheme.

"What color would you like Chi?"

"Chi…"

Together the two of them flipped through numerous magazines, but none fit their description that they really wanted; then finally after hours of searching through magazines they finally found a color that they agreed on.

"This one!" Yelled Chi, pointing at a baby blue and silver color pattern.

"It's beautiful." Agreed Hideki.

"Can we please have this one Hideki, Can we?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Gently stroking underneath her chin with his hand he replied,

"You're just too cute my love, of course we can use that one, we can use any one that you like."

So the wedding was set all that was left was the location and decorating. They looked at many mesmerizing places; but none seemed to fit the simplicity that they searched for; but one day as they were strolling past a small part on the outskirts of town they discovered a beautiful green meadow, lush and plentiful it was a wild type of beauty; and looking into each other's eyes they knew this was to be the location of their wedding.

It all seemed to go by so quickly. Four months had past and neither one had realized it; almost as soon as it started it seemed that Chi was already staring down the long aisle towards the alter.

She was beautiful, her long blond hair gently waved behind her, entwined in the front by long pieces of silver and blue ribbons. She wore a long white dress, cream colored trim bordered the hem of the dress giving it an elegant yet stylish look; a huge bow tied around the waist in the middle tying in the back, at the top was a V-neckline. The sleeves were long and were made out of a lace fabric with a beautiful white rose pattern and over her face she wore a stunning white veil. Clutched between her hands she held her own specially arranged bouquet of white gardenias and wild blue hydrangeas.

The day seemed to be perfect, sunny but cool, not a dark cloud in the sky. The land was lush green and beautiful as ever, the scenery majestic, peaceful, love drifting in the air…. Chairs were set up in rows; the front row reserved for Hideki's family and Mrs. Hibiya, the rest free game. At the front of the chairs was a silver railed alter.

Silver Bells hung at the top of the alter gently tolling with the gentle breeze that blew that day; and beneath them patiently waiting for his gorgeous bride was Hideki; dressed in a silky white tuxedo, white shoes and a white rose boutonnière; watching as his beloved gently glided through the aisle of anxious people, some crying others just smiling. Mrs. Hibiya turned towards Chi as she finished walking her only daughter to her spot next to Hideki. Lifting the flowing veil up over her head she gently kissed Chi on the cheek and with tears of happiness gently rolling down the side of her face she said,

"You know your father and I will always love you Chi, and you know that I would never give you away to anyone less worthy of you; you are my pride, my joy, and my accomplishment and you will always be my girl."

The two hugged and Mrs. Hibiya took her seat in the front row, blotting the on-running tears off of her face with her small handkerchief.

Chi turned to face Hideki, smiling happily the two were lost in each other's eyes, nothing more than the murmur of the pastures words and the I do's got through and before they knew it they were in each other's arms kissing more passionately, more loving than they had ever experienced before.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hideki Motosuwa!"


End file.
